William Jenkins
by Terciel1249
Summary: This was originally on my deviantart account. The story is about a child losing his family through the violent actions of the gang, the Sinners. Read as he loses himself to revenge. This is one of my first stories I ever made, please try not to burn too much.
1. Chapter 1

Origins  
Chapter 1: Massacre  
Disclaimer: I own the rights to the characters I am creating. They are entirely fictional; if any personal names arise they are truly fictional.

In Los Angeles, a family was having a reunion in Central Park. The family was known as the Jenkins. The family had decided to have their family reunion in California, because several generations have spread out throughout the United States. The picnic area was close to the road. This was the first family reunion in seven years.  
A thirteen year old teenager is playing catch with his cousins away from the picnic area. This teen had dark blond hair and blue eyes, his name was William. They were throwing a football around. The tallest cousin, a seventeen year old named Mickey or Mike for short, accidentally put too much power behind his arm. The pigskin flew into the bushes.  
Mike shrugged. William rushed to the bushes to retrieve the ball. Williams's brother and two sisters were laughing at a joke from their grandparents.  
William retrieved the football from the side of the bushes, slightly getting scratched from the sharp branches. William turned, running to the side of the area and threw the ball toward one of his other cousins.  
BOOM!  
In a flash and intense heat, William was sent flying to the side. The buildings across from the park, exploded and fire burst from the shop windows. Shattered glass and debris fly in all directions. Flames jumped across the street, igniting several trees. Those standing near the building were instantly killed. Those standing in the park were knocked aside by the giant shockwave.  
William stumbled as he was sent flying into a set of bushes.  
Screams issued from several of the women and children in the park. William was able to stand, his knees shaking. What he saw was horrifying.  
Two black SUV drove down the street, the vehicles parked in front of the burning building. Six men exited each vehicle. One of the passengers was a balding man, with his remaining brown hair on the sides of his head. The bald man wore a black business suit, white shirt without a tie. The driver was a tall man, about twenty in age, he had spiked black hair.  
Both of the men looked uninterestingly at the devastation. The bald man called to the group in the second SUV, "Search for survivors here and in the buildings. We'll take the park."  
The groups went in each direction. The first group entered the park. The second group moved about the street, firing on the bodies with either handguns or small machine guns.  
William watched in horror as the men entered the park. Without hesitation, they opened fire on the family. Blood flew in all directions. Tears rolled down William's face. The world seemed to disappear. The only thing that existed in his mind was the images of his mother, his step-father, his brother and his sisters. The expressions of terror and pain on their faces as bullets riddled their bodies.  
One of the men made his move toward the bushes William was standing in. William crouched, an intense feeling of anger and sadness filled his chest. The man moved along the bushes. Waiting till the mobster passed William, he struck. The man's back was to the bushes, William quickly moved toward him. Grabbing a knife on the man's belt, William unsheathed the blade as the man turned.  
Before the mobster could see the teenager's face, William sent the blade into his kidney. The man screamed as William brought the blade across his throat. William grabbed the man's handgun as his body fell.  
William raised the gun. Before he could pull the trigger, William felt a sharp pain in his left leg. William fell on his side. The gun he was holding flew from his hand. William grabbed his leg, blood flowing from between his fingers.  
The bald man looked at the youth. He holstered the gun in the holster under his arm. The suited man walked toward the teenager. The spiked haired man joined the bald as he approached the teenager now crawling toward the dropped handgun. The bald man motioned for two of gang.  
The two ran over to the downed youth, lifting him up by his arms. The two men saw that the kid had dark blond hair and blue eyes. Some of the shrapnel from the explosion hit the kid causing three horizontal cuts on the left side of his face. The teen looked into the eyes of both men. Anger filled the youth's eyes.  
The bald man squatted down, his face and William's inches apart, "You're brave for killing one of our men." He motioned toward the body, "Normally I'd probably offer you a job, but today we can't have any survivors."  
The bald man stood up and took two steps to his right. The younger man stepped forward and kicked William repeatedly in the face. After four kicks, the young man got bored and pulled out a large silver handgun. Pointing it at William's chest, he said, "Goodbye."  
William looked into the sunglasses of the man, he spat, and "I'll see you in hell."  
The young man pulled the trigger, blood flew from William's chest. The gangsters left William to crumple onto the ground. After making sure no one was left alive, they jumped into their vehicles and drove off.

After one hour; paramedics, firefighters and police officers arrived on the scene. Detective Mitch Collins arrived on scene, It's a fucking bloodbath. Mitch was only in his early thirties. He had a light brown hair combed back and wore a brown jacket. Mitch approached the park, opened his jacked and showed the officer his badge.  
Mitch looked at the devastation. A dark skinned detective joined him, "Apparently this family was having a reunion. The Sinners set a bomb in that building to kill of Nagasaki Matsury." Detective Charles was around the same age as Mitch. He wore a simple white button-up shirt and a black coat.  
Mitch sighed. _Nagasaki's the son of the leader of the L.A. Yakuza. This was a mob hit, they were collateral damage. The Sinners were the notorious L.A. gang. No one really knows what kind of business they're in, maybe weapons export or money laundering._  
Both of the men looked in surprise as a paramedic yelled, "WE'VE GOT A LIVE ONE."  
The detectives rushed to see two paramedics lift a blood soaked teenager into the gurney. Detective Charles looked at Mitch, excitement etched on his face, "We may get those bastards yet!"  
After the area was sealed off and forensics was on the scene, Charles and Mitch made their way to the closest hospital. _This is going to be a long day._

William went in and out of consciousness. All he was able to see was blurred images cross his vision.  
William finally became fully conscious. His mind felt sluggish, he was unable to think clearly. William kept his eyes closed. He felt like hell, his head felt like someone was playing the bongo drums in his head. William also felt pain in his chest and leg.  
Hours seemed to pass as William struggled to open his eyes. Finally William won. Opening both his eyes, William saw a pale white room through his right eye. His left eye was covered.  
Reaching up, William felt the left side of his head. He found that the left part of his head was bound in surgical bandages. William tried to push himself in a sitting position, but felt lightheaded and had to lie back down.  
Before William was able to do anything else, someone entered. He was wearing green surgical scrubs and a white lab coat. William was unable to read the badge on the doctor's chest.  
The doctor looked at the charts, then at the patient. Performing a double take, the doctor eyes open as he saw his patient was awake. The doctor yelled, "Nurse!"  
A red hair nurse rushed into the room, "What is it Dr. Smith?"  
Smith turned to the nurse, "Could you send the two detectives in here?"  
The nurse looked at the patient. Her eyes went wide, "Right away." She rushed out of the room.  
William tried to speak, but all that came out was a croaky, "Where am I?"  
Dr. Smith said, "You're at St. Mary's Hospital. You were in a terrible accident."  
Images entered William mind; the explosion, men firing on his family and the balding man. _It was no accident._  
Two men entered the room. Both appeared to be in their early thirties. The dark skinned man spoke flashing a police badge, "Mr. Jenkins I'm Detective Charles and this is Detective Collins. We're here to investigate the explosion. Do you remember anything?"  
William slowly nodded his head, speaking in a whisper, "I remember everything."  
Detective Collins approached, "Do you remember their faces?"  
William nodded again.  
Detective Charles said, "Well Mr. Jenkins, we'll let you rest." Both detectives turned and left the ward. Charles whispered to Collins, "We've got them now. With that kid's testimony we can finally put those bastards behind bars."  
Charles sulked the remaining time they were at the St. Mary's.

Dr. Smith fussed about the teenager, when William entered St. Mary's Smith thought he wouldn't make it. Now, Smith was making sure that William stayed alive.  
After double checking the I.V. drip, Smith moved to leave. He was stopped by a strong hand on his wrist. Smith looked down to see William was holding onto his wrist. William whispered, "Where are they?"  
Smith leaned closer to the youth, "You're family?" William nodded, his eyes half-closed panting with the effort to remain awake.  
Smith was very uncomfortable, "Um. . . They're gone."  
William sighed, his mind fading into the darkness. Smith checked the heart monitor before leaving. Taking one last look at his sleeping patient, Dr. Smith thought _Poor thing_ as he made his rounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Origins  
Chapter 2: A Messed Up System  
Disclaimer: I do own the rights to the characters that I am creating. So HAH! Also if names are parallel to actual names, this is not intended, the names are only meant for fictional purposes.

_Three months, three months after that horrible day has come to this._ Inside a Los Angeles court house, Williams sat in the front row of the audience waiting patiently for the honorable Judge Lang to enter the room. William wore a simple blue business suit. Some of his wounds have healed. The three cuts on his head developed into scars, making the teenager look older than his actual age.  
The judge entered the room. Bailiff called, "All rise. The honorable judged Mathew Lang presiding."  
Judge Lang said, "Please be seated." The room sat.  
William stood up slowly, using the cane in his left hand to help him stand. William's left leg was still healing from the bullet. The doctors at St. Mary's were able to remove the bullet without any complication. Now it was time to rest and let nature heal on its own.  
The court hearing was to decide wither the evidence provided was enough to gain a conviction. The judge sat and viewed the room around him.  
Judge Lang said, "It is the verdict of this court that the evidence provided today is insufficient. This case is closed." The judge straightened his robes and left the stand.  
William was frozen in place. His face portrayed no emotion, he his eyes looked straight ahead. Inside, William felt like screaming.  
Detective Collins released an exasperated sigh. His partner patted him on the shoulder. Collins approached William, noticing the teenager's eyes were unfocused like he was trying to see through the walls of the building. Collin patted him on the shoulder, "Are you going to be alright?"  
William snapped out of his reverie, "Yeah. I'm fine."  
Collins offered, "You want to catch a bite to eat."  
William shook his head, "No thanks. I'm going to take a walk. Need to stretch the leg."  
William stood up and preceded exit the court room, walking down a hallway away from the entrance.  
Collin watched as William left thinking to himself, _God help ya kid._  
Unknown to both detectives, a figure followed William as he walked down the hallways. The figure was a man was twenty, with combed black hair and a dark mustache. The man wore a simple black suit and white shirt.  
William suddenly turned and entered the men's bathroom. Waiting several seconds, the man entered. Before he could even look at the white tiled room, the man felt a sudden pain in his neck. The man swung around, pressing his hand to his neck. The man saw William with a syringe in his right hand.  
The man took several steps away, and then fell to the ground. The man felt like his limbs were filled with plastic. His arms or legs wouldn't move. William locked the bathroom door as he pulled a small object from his coat pocket.  
William placed the syringe in a small leather case and set it inside his coat pocket. William looked at the man, "Poison dart venom. Extremely toxic, but when you dilute it with water it can cause paralysis instead of death." The man's eyes went wide as William continued, "Did you honestly think that I would fall for such a trick like that? You're bosses wouldn't want a loose end will they?"  
William approached the man and searched his pockets. The man suddenly noticed that William was wearing surgical gloves. William found a wallet, keys, a rag and a small syringe of an unknown substance.  
William opened the wallet, "So Mr. Luke Marino, you're going to tell me who you work for," picking up the syringe and removing the cap, "or we're going to see what inside this?"  
The man moved his mouth several times, but no sound came out.  
William lowered the syringe to Luke's neck, "Sorry, didn't catch that."  
Luke was finally able to whispered, "D-dad."  
William cocked his head, "You're dad's the one running the Sinners?"  
Luke whispered a, "Yes."  
William thought for a second, then placed the wallet and keys back into Luke's pockets.  
William looked at the syringe, "Now, I think it's time we end this."  
Luke eyes conveyed the horror he was feeling, "Mercy."  
William face darkened, "Sorry, fresh out of mercy today." William then stabbed the syringe in Luke's neck, pumping the poison into his body. Luke's eyes rolled back into his head, his mouth slightly foaming.  
William checked for a pulse. When he could not find one, William forced the body into one of the stalls. William locked the inside door and crawled out. Straightening up, William smoothed out the wrinkles in his suite and left the bathroom.  
Since this court house did not have security cameras this far back in the building, no one saw a blond haired teenager walk out of the men's bathroom and remove plastic gloves.  
William walked out of the building and made his way down the street. He dumped the gloves in one trash bin five blocks from the court house and the syringe in a dumpster twelve blocks away. William had planned that the Sinners would send someone to finish him off. They can't afford having anyone alive to jeopardize their operations. Now time get lost.  
William hailed a cab. The pale driver asked, "Where to pal?"  
William answered, "John Kennedy airport."

A man sat on an open porch, the desert sum beating down on the roof of his home. This man appeared to be in his forties, his hair was half-way through greying. He wore a simple white t-shirt and jeans. The man drank the beer in his hand, a cooler next to his chair.  
A yellow cab drove up and parked in front of a chain link fence. The driver stepped out from behind the wheel and retrieved a large duffel bag from the trunk. From the back seat, a teenager stepped out with a cane in his left hand. The cab driver gave the bag to his passenger. The passenger took the bag and walked toward the property.  
The cab drove away as the teenager entered the man's property. William approached the man sitting in the lounge chair. He said, "Hey there William."  
William responded, "Hello, Uncle George."  
George motioned toward the cooler, "Want a beer?"  
William said, "No thanks. What I want is knowledge."  
George was taken aback, "What kind of knowledge?"  
William answered, "I need to know everything you learned in the military."  
George's eyes went wide with surprise, "You know I can't tell you that."  
William said, "I didn't say tell, I want you to show me."  
George said, "What if I refuse?"  
William pulled out a stack of bills from his bag, fresh from the bank and still had the paper slip, "I'll make it worth your wild."  
George said, "Why do you need to know this?"  
William looked darkly at his uncle, "Just trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

Origins  
Chapter 3: First Strike

Jonny walked to his yellow Mustang, muttering under his breath, the five foot five black haired Italian hated his job. Originally he was the Sinner's main weapons dealer, but after a botched sale he now he cleaned the head's houses and was a valet for the popular dance club _Sinner's Delights_.  
Jonny was passing the front of his vehicle when the headlights of a vehicle suddenly turn on. A figure steps in front of the headlights, casting a silhouette on Jonny and his car. Jonny points a finger at the figure, shaking, "You're supposed to be dead."  
The figure approaches Jonny and knocks him out.

Jonny wakes up an hour later. His head was pounding, when Jonny tries to rub his temples he finds that his hands are bound by rob and he was hanging upside down from a ceiling. The room was very dark and Jonny couldn't make out anything but a window with a street lamp outside of it.  
A voice said, "Let's talk."  
Jonny head swung around catching a glimpse of a man leaning against a cabinet wearing jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. Jonny tried to sound tuff, "I'm not saying anything, Jenkins. I've got friends!"  
William walked to a fridge and pulled something out of a fridge, "Let's talk about your _friends_," putting emphasis on the word friend.  
Jonny snapped back, "Make your own friends. I don't know shit!"  
William then moved to two large cylinders and begins to turn a small dial. "They pay your bills, give you a job. You must know something."  
Jonny yelled, "I'm not telling you anything. They'll kill me."  
William turned and faced Jonny, "You don't help me and I'll kill you right now." William flicked Jonny on the nose, making the man flinch.  
Jonny said, "Go to HELL!" William put on a pair of dark goggles and gloves. William then pulled a hose attached to the two cylinders. William then used a sparker to create a bright yellow flame from the burner.  
Jonny asked in a higher pitched voice, "What's the torch for?" William adjusted it to make a bright blue flame.  
William then answered, "Two thousand degrees Jonny, enough to turn steel into butter." William then sat on a stool with wheel and moved himself behind Jonny, "It won't hurt at first. You see it's too hot, you'll feel nothing and then all you'll feel is cold." Jonny was shaking uncontrollably. William then stood up next to a metal table behind Jonny.  
Jonny yelled, "I don't know anything!"  
William asked, "Sure?"  
Jonny said, "Yes!"  
William brought the flame of the burner down on a slice of steak sitting on the table. A sizzling sound is heard as the smell of burning meat filled the air. Jonny screamed as William jabbed a cherry Popsicle into his back. Jonny jumped as he screamed, bending so far his head almost reached his knees. William stabbed at Jonny two more times, causing Jonny to scream even louder.

Just outside William's apartment stood two men. One was a very skinny, red haired pale man in his twenties. The other was a tall pale man with light brown hair. The red head wore a black hoodie with black pajama pants. The other wore a simple blue pajama top and bottoms.  
They were staring wide eyed at the door of their neighbor, hearing the screams of some unknown person in the room.  
The brown hair man whispered, "What should we do?"  
The red hair thought for a second, then, "Let's . . . stay out of it. He's a very scary kid."  
The brown hair responded, "He's killing someone and we're next."  
The red haired said, "Exactly!" and slammed his door.  
The other attendant panics and rushes to his apartment, eyes filled with fear.

William said to Jonny, "Well Jonny, I'm burning off some of your fat." Pointing the flame at the fatty section of the meat, the sizzling sound intensified. William poked the Popsicle around Jonny shoulder. Jonny struggled around, trying to get away from the cold.  
Jonny finally screamed, "Alright! I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING! ANYTHING!"  
William put the torch on the meat, Jonny yelled, "FOR THE LOVE OF. . ." He couldn't finish because William shoved the Popsicle in his mouth.  
William then undid the chains on the wall, causing Jonny to fall on the ground with an oomph! William then shut off the blowtorch and took of gloves and goggles. Jonny turns around and looks at the burnt meat and pulls the Popsicle out of his mouth, "You are not a nice person."  
William looked at Jonny, "Start talking."  
Jonny said, "The Sinners business is based on banking. Their main source of income is cleaning the money of two Latinos, the Torros Brothers. The Torros run a high stakes casino, but they also run the prostitution in their section of L.A. The Mr. Marino, the head of the Sinners, cleans the money in his bank. He ships the money in small boats. The moneys disguised in boxes of Mexican candy. Mr. Marino cleans the money and sends it back clean as a whistle. That's all I know about the Sinner's business."  
William nods, "What about their habits? What do they do? And when?"  
Jonny goes into detail about Kyle Milano and Kerri Milano's habits. Mr. Milano golfs at seven each Thursday every week. Each Thursday, Mrs. Milano gets her nails done and sees a movie. Jonny also release that the person William killed was actual one of their twin sons. Neil Milano was the one that was at the park on the day William's family was killed.  
William thinks for several seconds, "What about the bald guy?"  
Jonny sighs, "That's Christopher Diamond, the Milano's personal lawyer, the Sinner's personal sadist, Mr. Milano's best friend and the family guardian. He helps run the family business and do all of Mr. Milano's dirty work."  
William thought for a moment, and then began to rummage in the drawers behind him.  
Jonny asks, "So what are you going to hang Mr. Milano up and torch him?"  
William's lips lifted slightly, "I like that idea," pulling out a large hunting knife, "but I've got a better idea. And guess what, you're going to help me, unless you want to stay Mr. Milano's servant for the rest of your life."  
Jonny said, anger creeping into his voice, "I hate the Sinners. All of them."  
William looked at Jonny, "Then you'll stay out of MY way. All you'll have to do is your normal job and don't tell them about this little chat. If you do this, I'll stay away from you. IF you don't, I'll make sure it's not a cut of beef I'm torching."  
Silence enveloped as Jonny weighed his options.

Detectives Mitch and Charles made their way down the steps of the Police Station. Between them was the Chief of Police, a white haired man wearing a simple blue suite, white shirt and tie. The three were discussing the recent developments in a mobster murder case. Charles look away from the Chief to have the shock of his life, "What the. . ." his voice trialed off.  
Mitch and the Chief noticed Charles and looked in front of them, to see William Jenkins leaning on a blue Ford Fusion. William wore a simple black shirt and jeans. Mitch muttered, "Jesus Christ."  
William said, "Hey Mitch, Charles."  
The Chief said, "Mr. Jenkins, why are you here?"  
William answered, "It's been one year since my family was killed and I don't see one man in jail."  
The Chief said, "Look, obviously you're upset."  
William interrupted what he said next, "Upset? Is that the word I'm looking for? I use to get upset when my little sister hid my favorite toy. (Voice rising slightly in anger and in tone) I use to get upset when the Diamond Backs won the World Series. I use to get upset when my favorite show was cancelled." Taking a small breath, voice becoming monotone, "So that's what upset means, and how do I feel now? If you got the word, tell me, because I don't know."  
Mitch started saying, "Now listen, you. . ."  
Charles said, "Wait! This kid's been through hell. Let's put him in a safe house."  
William stated, "I don't want a safe house. I don't want witness protection. I just want to know why they didn't get justice." William straightened up, "Don't be a stranger," and walks down the street. The detectives lose sight of him as the crowd engulfed the teenager.


	4. Chapter 4

Origins  
Chapter 4: The Art of War

Two men were looking at a computer screen a newspaper article filled the screen. These two men were William's neighbors. The red haired was name Steven. The brown haired was David. Both of them work of a software company, they were software writers. Steven read off the screen, "The only survivor of the Jenkins family was thirteen year old William Jenkins."  
David said, "So sad," his eyes glued to the screen.  
Steven pulled up another newspaper article, after several minutes of reading, "Apparently the judge did not allow a trial because of insufficient evidence. The trial was dropped and none of the men were arrested."  
Footsteps echoed from outside the hallway. David and Steven looked at the door. They rushed to the door. As the footsteps passed, David cracked the door. His head could be seen next to the doorknob, while Steven's was just below. William stopped at his door, rummaging in his pocked for his keys. The pair leaned forward to far, spilling into the hallway. Steven was lying on the floor, while David was lying right on top of him.  
William slowly turned, looking at the pair and one eyebrow raised. Steven waved, his voice muffled, "Hey there!"  
William turned to his apartment and entered, closing the door behind him. Steven and David slid back into their room. David closed the door.

William sat in a leather reading chair. He was leaning forward over a 22 Cult handgun. The gun was taken apart and the pieces were placed on a black wooden table. William had a rag in one hand, scrubbing the handle of gun. William was thinking of his next move._ The first action is to attack their income._ Williams mind remembered the lessons from the Art of War by Sun Tzu. One of the lessons states that one must take the whole, not the parts. In order to gain success, one must first take the enemy's food trains and use it to supply their own men. _In other words, I must destroy the Sinners' supplies in order to begin._ Before William could continue his train of thought, loud banging sounds echoed from down the hall.  
In her room was Sarah, she was sitting on her counter and crying. She had light skin and shoulder length brunette hair. All she wore was a white gown. The man outside of her apartment was her ex-boyfriend. He had dark curly hair and wore a dark t-shirt and pants. He pounded on the door, "SARAH! OPEN UP THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" Sarah released a sob, bringing her legs up and tightening her arms around her knees.  
Outside of the apartment, Steven and David stepped out of their apartments and stood on their doorsteps. Steven said, "Dude, it's kind of late."  
The man turned from Sarah's door, he swayed drunkenly as he took a step toward Steven, "Yeah. I was wondering why it was so dark," his words slurring.  
David, his voice higher than usual said, "You should leave, right now."  
The drunk said to him, "Shut your face." David retreated into his room, his ear pressed against the door.  
Steven said, "I'm gonna call the cops."  
The drunk walked to Steven, "Go ahead, call the cops." The drunk stood in front of Steven. "Go on," slapping the attendant, "Call the cops," slapping Steven two more times.  
The drunk raised his hand, but was interrupted by a low gruff voice, "Stop."  
The drunk turned to see William standing with his door opened. William said, "Get out."  
The drunk took a step toward the teenager, "Wh-what? You one of the freaks too." The drunk pulled out a slim Stiletto knife. The drunk pushed a button, the blade slipped out with a metallic click. The drunk waved it, "You want some. Do. . ." He never had a time to finish. William had stepped forward and punched the man into the face.  
"Gah," yelled the man. William grabbed the knife and pushed the drunk into the wall. William then looked at the Stiletto. Folding the blade into the handle, William said, "You shouldn't play with knives." William smacked the man on his already bruised nose. William then grabbed the drunk by his shirt collar and dragged the man down the stars, to throw him out of the building.  
Steven stood against the frame of his doorway, "Nobody's ever stood up for me."  
David stepped out of his room and patted Steven on his shoulder, "You alright?" Steven didn't answer. David steered him toward his apartment, "Let's get some ice cream."  
Sarah opened her door, seeing Steven and David enter David's apartment. Sarah walked to the staircase, hearing William's footsteps. Sarah looked at the teenager as he entered the hallway. Sarah said, "Thank you."  
William didn't say anything. He leaned against the wall and looked at the woman. Sarah continued, "I've had seven boyfriends and somehow I always find the guy that will treat me the worst."  
William turned and walked toward his apartment. Sarah hurriedly said, "You're William Jenkins?"  
William turned and looked Sarah in the eyes, "Use to be."  
Sarah said, "Listen, I'm Sarah. The red haired is Steven and David's the brown. We read about your family, sorry."  
William tilted his head questionably, "Did you know them?"  
Sarah was surprised at the answer, "No."  
William said, "Don't worry about it. There's nothing to be sorry for."  
Sarah was shocked at the answer. William opened the door to his apartment and tried to enter it. Sarah put her arm on his shoulder, turning him to face her, "Listen, I know what it feels like, the sadness and the pain. Just know that happy feelings can save you."  
William said, "Thank you." He entered his apartment and closed the door behind him. William then sat on his leather chair. He picked up a picture near the handgun. The picture was a Christmas photo with his brother, sisters and parents. A tear trickled down his face. William placed the picture back on the table and leaned back, closing his eyes.

The next morning, a large semi-truck carrying equipment entered the underground garage. The truck squealed to a stop next to a high platform. Two workers opened the back of the truck and raised an electric platform to the back of the semi's trailer. One worker pushed a button and the metal gate of the garage began to slide down. While both of the workers were in trailer preparing the equipment, a figure rolled underneath the gate. The first employee exited the trailer, rolling a large cat filled with varying sized boxes. The second exited the trailer, moving a dolly with large boxes strapped to it. The figure quickly snuck up behind the second and grabbed him by neck and smashed his head against the side of the truck, knocking the man out. The figure caught the dolly and leaned it against the truck. The figure was William. He wore a long rain coat, with a black shirt and jeans with black leather gloves. In his left hand was a large metal briefcase.  
The first employee stood next strolled down the hallway that would lead him to the bank's back rooms. William reached the man before he was able to use his employee pass to enter the restricted area. William knocked the man out with a swift chop to the back of the neck. William then pushed the body into the cart. William took the pass wrapped around the man's neck and pressed it against the card slot. The device beeped and the door unlocked. William entered the building.  
On the top twentieth floor of the bank held the vault, the bank was a thirty story building. The next ten floors held the employee offices. The thirtieth floor was Mr. Milano's office. The roof held a helicopter pad, for use only by Mr. Milano.  
Inside the secure area in front of the vault, three employees worked at a wooden table with a large pile of money in one corner and a large cart filled with stacks of money inside it. On the side of the employee's chair was a gun inside a holster. Each was individually performing a task. The one closest to the pile of money counted each $100 bill. The middle one washed the money. The last wrapped with $50,000 dollar wrappings. The employees were cleaning the pile of money and wrapping it. These packs of money would then be sent back to the Torros Brothers.  
None of the employees noticed William turn the corner and walk up to the employee wrapping the hundred dollar bills. William stood next to this employee. After several seconds, the employee finally looked up into William's blue eyes. William pulled out a sawed off shotgun from his coat and hit the man with the butt of the gun. William then pointed the barrel at the next employee. They froze halfway to reaching their guns. William said, "Wheel the money out. All of it."  
The employees rolled the wrapped money down the hallway, followed closely by William. When they reached a window facing the court yard of the building, William stopped them. William pushed the top of the money pile to the ground and opened the briefcase. He tossed the case on the ground, "Fill it up."  
Both employees bent down and filled the metal briefcase with the cash. William took a large suction cup with a handle and pushed it against the glass.  
One of the money cleaners looked up, a grey haired man, he angrily said, "You know whose money this is? You know who's building this is?"  
William answered, "Kyle Milano," he pulled out a small cutter and cut a rough circle in the glass.  
The man then said, "You just fucked up your life."  
William said, "My life was already fucked up." William pulled on the suction cup and the glass broke off. A large, crooked hole in the glass remained. William threw the glass to his right. William then pointed the shotgun at the men, "Out the window."  
Both men looked up, "What?!"  
William simply pumped the gun, a shell flying out the side of it.

At the lobby two men dressed in black suites and dark shirts sat in the lobby of the building. They were the security for the exchange of the money to the Torros. Screaming is heard from the outside, while people in the lobby rushed to get outside. Both men looked up from their magazines. They stood up and followed the crowd outside. From the front doors, the two men saw lots of dollar bill falling from the sky. Men and women scramble around the ground to pick up as much cash as they could.  
The men looked at each other and rushed inside, a bad feeling in the pit of their stomachs. When they turned the corner to the elevators, they were met my William. William stood in front of the elevators with the metal briefcase in his left hand. His face was stern and revealed no emotion. William looked at the men, "I business good fellas. Killing and murdering. How much do you get paid? Is it individual or are you partners?"  
The men remained silence. William walked toward the men. The men began to step back. They turned and entered the lobby. William stopped at the entrance to the lobby, the men stopped at the same time. William shifted his eyes from each of the men. William moved each hand and pulled back the sides of his coat, revealing two black 22 Colts strapped to each leg. Both of the men pulled pack their jackets to reveal their handguns in their shoulder holsters.  
Seconds passed, no one dared to breathe.  
William and the men acted at the same time. William brought up his guns first, firing several shots as the men were about to pull out their weapons. Both of the men fell backwards, riddled with bullet holes. William looked at his handy work. William holstered both of his weapons and readjusted his coat to cover his handguns. William picked up the briefcase and walked out the front door. No one notice as the teenager walked past the chaos of the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

Origins  
Chapter 5: Retaliation

At the house of Kyle Milano, three men sat in a highly decorated office. In the center of the office was a deep red wood desk. A large monitor sat in one corner of the desk. The monitor was turned off at the moment. Bookcases lined the walls. The two men in front of the desk were Christopher Diamond and Neil Milano. Mr. Diamond wore his usual business suit, while Neil wore a black button up shirt. Behind the desk sat Kyle Milano, he had his hair combed back and wore a dark business suit. Mr. Milano looked extremely angry, "Are you telling me that KID is still alive and that he threw all of the Torros's money out the window?"  
Diamond replied, "Yes, Kyle."  
Kyle rand his hands over his face, "Did the Torros call?"  
Diamond replied, "Yes, they'll be here soon."  
Kyle looked appalled at the answer, "You invited them here?"  
Diamond answered, "They invited themselves."  
Kyle reclined his leather computer chair, "Take care of him. I don't care about the cost. Also, Chris, go to the warehouse and check on the guns. I want all the fire power we have ready." Kyle stood up and walked out of his office. He made his way to the front of his house, passing several highly decorated rooms.  
Kyle opened the front door and saw two Latino men wearing similar tan suits. The men looked like they were related. Kyle smiled broadly at the men, "Hello. Welcome to my home."  
The closest Torros returned the gesture. Kyle offered, "Can I get you both a drink?"  
The second said, "Nah, we can only stay for a few. We are concerned about our money."  
Kyle face twitched slightly, "Don't worry about it. This was just a mishap."  
The first Torros said, "A loss of forty million is not just a mishap."  
Kyle slowed, looking at both of the brothers, "We've had thirteen perfect shipments. This is the only bad shipment we've ever had."  
The first Torros said, "We just want to know that our money is protected."  
Kyle emphasized to the men behind him, "With everything I've got."  
The Torros brother left, shaking Mr. Milano's hand and leaving through the main gates of the manor.

In the small café under his apartment, William sat at a small table eating a plate of eggs. Today he wore a simple light blue shirt and jeans. The café had the simple 80's dinner, with white tile on the walls and several tables and a bar. Sarah worked here, she was standing behind the bar, wearing a tan uniform and black apron. David and Steven sat at the table, each enjoying a plate of pancakes. The pair wore 80's band shirts. David said, "These are delicious pancakes Sarah."  
The three turned to the other occupant as he set his cup of water down. The three put their head together and David whispered, "What has he been doing lately?"  
Sarah whispered, "Not sure. He leaves early in the morning and gets back late."  
Steven asked, "How do you know?"  
Sarah said, "Cause I've seen him leave."  
The three turned quickly as William stood up. He approached Sarah and gave her a twenty dollar bill, "For the meal." William turned and left the Dinner, the group looking at the door he left. William walked to the side of the building. The apartment was old, the brown paint peeling in several places. William opened his black 2010 Mustang and drove it out of the dirt parking lot.

Several hours later, the sun was just setting in the West. William was lying on his stomach on two story building. The building was grey and had been vacant for several years. William was watching a large warehouse. After several days of tailing Neil Diamond, William had found this weapon storage place and several other locations of interest.  
A sleek black BMW drove up and parked next to it. Mr. Diamond stepped out of the vehicle. Christopher entered the building through the side door. William stood up and made his way down to the warehouse.

Christopher Diamond looked around at the weapons. In the large warehouse were two lines of piled weapons. Eight piles of boxes filled each line. Each box was dark grey and filled with weapons and ammunition.  
Christopher walked down the first line, taking note of anything that was out of place. When he reached the end of the first line, Chris turned into the middle path. Chris called out, "Everything looks to be in. . ." The wall behind Chris suddenly blew inward. The man was sent flying from the explosion. Debris flew at the four men standing near the entrance of the warehouse.  
Christopher staggered to his feet, his ears ringing. Christopher had barely moved when the door he had just entered was kicked in.  
William, wearing a black shirt and jeans, rushed at the four men. In his right hand was a black Glock handgun. He fired at the last men. The three men tried to reach for their weapons. William dispatched the first by kicking the man in his chest. The first man fell backward as William shot the remaining two.  
Diamond pulled out his weapon and fired on the teen. William dove behind the closest pile of boxes. Diamond advanced keeping his eyes on the boxes. Diamond reached the side of the box about to turn the corner he saw William dive behind. Diamond hefted his weapon and turned. Diamond turned the corner, his weapon pointed straight ahead of him. No one was there.  
Before Diamond could turn around, Diamond was smacked with the side of a pistol on the right of his head. Diamond staggered to the side. William took advantage of this and grabbed Diamond's gun hand with his left hand. Twisting the arm backwards, William shot Diamond's right knee. Diamond dropped to his good knee, being held up by William.  
William asked, "What's Kyle Milano's plan?"  
Christopher didn't speak. William twisted his arm even more, making Kyle groan in pain. William repeated, "What's Kyle Milano's plan?"  
Christopher spat in William's direction. William responded by shooting Diamond in the same knee, "I can do this all day."  
Christopher finally said, "He's coming after you."  
William said, "Good." William finished by putting a bullet into the side of Christopher Diamond's head. Blood and grey matter flew out of the exit wound. Leaving a large hole in Diamond's left side.  
William dropped the arm he was twisting. The body fell forward to the ground, blood pooling on the ground. William walked over to the man he kicked into the chest. The man was a skinny white American, wearing a black hoodie and tan shorts. William grabbed the man's arm. The man begged, "Please! Don't hurt me!"  
William said in a low voice, "I'm not going to hurt you."  
The man's eye's widened, "Really?"  
William nodded, "I want to give Mr. Milano a message."  
The man nodded quickly. William said, "Tell him, I'm on my way." William released his grip and walked out of the warehouse. The man slid down the wall, a sob of relief escaping him.


	6. Chapter 6

Origins  
Chapter 6: Sneak Attack

Early on a Thursday morning, William sat on a grey concrete bench in the middle of one of Los Angeles's many parks. Next to him was Detective Mitch, wearing his usual suit. William sat with a coffee between his hands. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. Mitch asked, "How you doing?"  
William shrugged, "Alright." William looked at Mitch, "Sooo, why'd you call me?"  
Mitch answered, "I want you to keep low. Let me handle the Sinners. Eventually, they're going to come after you."  
William took a sip of his coffee, "I want someone to find me."  
Mitch turned to the teenager, putting force behind his words, "You're not thinking straight. You're going to get yourself killed."  
William said, "I'm already dead."  
Mitch was taken aback as William suddenly stood. William offered Mitch his hand, "Thanks Mitch." Mitch took the hand. William however noticed that Mitch wasn't wearing his normal silver watch, an expensive gift given to him by his grandfather.  
Mitch said, "Sure." Mitch walked to his car, William joined him. They parked on the same curb. Mitch walked to his car. William also noticed that his car was different. Mitch's new car was a simple white sports car.  
William asked, "Hey Mitch. What happened to your Mustang? You use to love that thing."  
Mitch shrugged, flashing a small smile, "Couldn't keep up with the repairs." Mitch stepped into the driver seat and pulled out of the parking lot, William looking after the detective.

At noon, William was sitting in front of the metal coffee table with a cell phone to his ear. Two slim Colt 22's lying on it. William apartment was a single room and bath. The kitchen area occupied half of the living space. The kitchen had a basic tan tile floor and white walls. The bedroom was dark, the blinds were still closed. Inside it was several large unmarked boxes. The bedroom had no bed because William could not sleep in a bed. It felt uncomfortable to him. The living area consisted of the metal coffee table surrounded by two leather chairs. A large metal table was pushed against the wall. Several wrenches, pliers and other garage tool were hanging from hooks in the wall. William sat down the phone. He had just gotten finished talking to Detective Charles. William's brow furrowed in concentration. He was disturbed by what Charles told him.  
A sharp knock pulled William out of thoughts. William stood up and walked to the door. William opened the door, getting a glimpse of a twenty year old thin Russian man with black hair and wearing a white t-shirt, jeans and combat boots. William only got a glimpse because when he opened the door he got a fist to the face. William slammed the door and jumped over the chair landing next to the coffee table. The Russian kicked open the door, to see William grabbing on of the guns on the table and firing at him. The Russian dove to the side as bullet holes appeared on the wall. William stood up and was met by the Russian.  
The Russian grabbed William's arm and twisted, flipping William on his side. The gun slid across the floor. The Russian reached behind his back with his right hand and pulled a long knife from the back of his jeans. The knife had to be a foot long, with a red wood handle. The Russian brought the knife down on the teen. William caught the man's wrist. The Russian placed all of his weight behind the blade as the two struggled.  
William kicked the man in his chest and flipped him. The Russian crashed onto the floor. William and the Russian jumped to their feet, each one watching the other's movements. The Russian slashed at William's face, William ducked and delivered several quick punches to the Russian's side. The Russian spun, slashing William across the chest. Blood stained William's shirt as he backed away. The Russian rushed at William, the knife's tip pointed at the boy's chest. William twisted, making the blade past an inch from his chest. William grabbed the Russian's right arm and elbowed the man in the throat with his left arm.  
The Russian stumbled back, dropping the knife. William rushed at the Russian, delivering a straight uppercut into the Russian's chin. The Russian slammed against the kitchen counter. William quickly approached the Russian. But the Russian grabbed the boy's neck and slammed him face first into the counter. William was dazed and slid off the countertop. The Russian grabbed William by the shirt. Lifting the teenager, the Russian flip the boy and slammed him on his back on the counter top.  
The Russian wrapped his hands around William's neck. The Russian began to squeeze William's windpipe. William struggled against the grip, sliding across the countertop toward the large white fridge. William was able to maneuver on of his legs against the Russian's chest. Using his legs, William was able to kick the Russian off of him. Without hesitation, William reached behind him for some kind of weapon, his hands wrapped around the handle of a small frying pan. The Russian recovered and rushed at the youth. William brought the frying pan toward the Russian, making contact with the side of the Russian's head. The metal released a loud hollow sound.  
William dropped from the kitchen counter and delivered a punch directly into the face of the Russian. As the Russian stepped back, blood flowing from his nose, William dropped the pan and reached into a cupboard. William pulled out a long black military knife. William spun the knife, holding the hilt and making the knife tip point toward the ground.  
The Russian was cautious as the sight of the knife. He did not rush William, but the two circled each other. The Russian struck, grabbing William's right wrist. William dropped the knife and caught it with his left hand. William then sank the blade into the Russian's side. The Russian grunted with pain, pushing William away.  
William tossed the knife to his right hand. While the Russian kept his eyes on the knife, he did not notice the fist against the side of his head. The Russian backed into the living room. William and the Russian exchanged several blows. The Russian obtaining several cuts and William taking a vicious kick in the stomach, making him drop his knife. The Russian took advantage of this and grabbed William's arm and tossed him toward the door. William stood up, his back against the wooden door, yelling "Come on!"  
The Russian ran toward William and tackled the teenager.

Sarah, Steven and David stepped from the stairs toward Sarah's room. Each had several grocery bags in their arms. David smiled, "Do you think he'll like this surprise dinner?"  
Steven and Sarah nodded, failing to conceal their smiles. Sarah unlocked her door and opened it. Suddenly, the three turned their heads toward a loud sound at the other end of the hallway. William and an unknown man burst from the wooden door of the apartment. The door had shattered and flew down the hallway.  
The black haired man began to strangle William. William gasped for breath, and struggled to break free. William punched the Russian in the jugular. Then William grabbed the Russian by the side of the head and slammed him into the wall. The Russian slid to his elbow, while William stood up and grabbed the Russian by the shirt. William pulled the Russian toward the stairs. The Russian struggled as he got close to the stairs.  
William reached the stairs, the Russian tried to punch William in the gut. But William simply lifted the Russian by his shirt. William muscles burned as he lifted the heavier man. With a large amount of effort, William threw the Russian over the ledged. The Russian hit the landing, bending his head in an unnatural position and releasing a sickening CRUNCH.  
Steven, Sarah and David looked at the bruised and bleeding William. David asked in a loud whisper, "Mr. Jenkins, are you OK?"  
William shrugged, "Fine," looking over the edge, "He's not." William then fainted backwards. Each of the attendants ran to William.  
Sarah said, "Drag him to his room." Sarah ran into her apartment, while David and Steven pulled William by his arms through the broken door.  
Sarah entered William's apartment with several items cradled in her arms, to find David and Steven struggle to set William into the leather armchair. Sarah rushed to William's side and began to work. She began by cutting the remains of William's shirt and throwing them aside. Sarah then poured a brown bottle of rubbing alcohol along the cut across William's chest. The clear liquid fizzed as it sat on the wound. William gritted his teeth and groaned in pain. William quickly reached out and grabbed Steven's arm.  
After several seconds, Steven went to his knee, "To tight! To tight!" William released Steven's arm and let his own arm smack against the side of the chair.  
After the wound was cleaned, Sarah pulled out a large silver with black thread pulled through the small hole. Sarah then plunged the tip of the need through the end of the cut on William's left side. William clenched his jaw and grabbed both sides of the chair. William tried to remain as motionless as possible while Sarah slowly stitched his wound. The needle felt like a hot poker being plunged into his skin. He gripped the chair with such force, his knuckles turned pure white. It felt like an hour, the needle making its way from one side of William's chest to the other and back again. Sarah finished the final stitch. Tying both of the loose threads of Williams left side, Sarah knotted the thread as best she could. Being a seamstress, Sarah knew how to use a needle.  
Sarah stood up, dark blood covered her hands. William breathed heavily as her recovered from the ordeal. Sarah backed away as William stood up. William's blue eyes stared into Sarah. She felt as though he was looking directly into her, seeing all of her hopes and fears. William said in a gruff voice, "Thank you."  
Footsteps echoed from the staircase, making everyone's head turn. William grabbed the scissors lying on the coffee table and moved to the side of the door before the unknown guest could enter the landing. A man in his late thirties' looked at the apartment through the open doorway. The man wore a simple suite and stripped shirt with no tie carrying a small pump action shotgun. The man entered the apartment, not knowing William was right next to him. The man said, "Where is he?"  
William moved behind the man. The suite heard the scrapping of the floor and turned to see William plunge the scissors into one of his eyes. Surprise covered the man's face as blood rand down his face. The man collapsed on the floor, twitching slightly. Steven, Sarah and David looked horrified at William.  
William paid no attention to them as he left to enter the bedroom. William returned several seconds later with two duffle bags. Throwing them on the ground, William retrieved the two Cult handguns from the ground. William quickly looked over the weapons, making sure they were in working condition. David and Steven slowly made their way out of the room, Steven calling from the hallway, "See you later Sarah."  
Sarah approached William, tears running down her face. She knew what William was going to do. "Are you going to kill them?"  
William responded, "Yes."  
Sarah said, "Are you going to die?"  
William remained silent as he pulled out the clips in each of the weapons and replaced them with full clips. Sarah continued, voice rising and tears continued to roll down the side of her face, "What's the difference between you and them? Do you think you're better? That you're good?"  
William turned and looked into Sarah eyes, "They have something to lose."  
Sarah was shocked at this revelation. Her body shook as she realized that this boy was more than just a man, more than just any human. He was a monster. All Sarah could do was slap William across the fase. William did not respond and watched Sarah as she stormed out of his apartment. Her long hair flowing as she left. When the weapons and bags were deemed fit, William pulled out a piece of blank paper and a pen. Crouching next to the coffee table, William wrote:

_To those it will concern,  
I leave this letter as the indication of my purpose. So no one will get confused.  
#1 William Jenkins is dead. He died with his family.  
#2 In extreme circumstances, the law is inadequate to handle these forms of situations. To compensate for this inadequacy, it becomes necessary to take natural justice.  
#3 This is not vengeance. Vengeance is not a valid motive, it is an emotional one. People commit vengeance to satisfy the need to make themselves feel better or to change the way they feel. No one can change the way I feel. God can't take that away. This is not vengeance. This is punishment._


	7. Chapter 7

Origins  
Chapter 7: It Ends Tonight!

Detective Mitch entered his two room house. The house was surprisingly empty. Mitch removed his coat with a sigh. He had a long day and needed a drink. Mitch walked to the kitchen counter. The only appliances in the kitchen were the stove, oven and fridge. There was no food in view of the kitchen. Several alcohol bottles were on the bar of the kitchen. Mitch picked up the small bottle of Scotch and poured a heavy amount in a glass tumbler. Mitch took his drink and stood next to the window, looking out at the sunset over the other suburban houses. The living room was just a bare as the kitchen. With only a lazy boy armchair and couch, the only other furniture was a flat screen TV sitting on a cheap stand that looked more like a wooden box.  
"Rough day?"  
Mitch wheeled around to find William sitting in the large armchair, a silver revolver pointed straight at him, "Why's that gun pointed at me?"  
William looked at the gun and shrugged, "That's how I say hi to everyone nowadays?" Mitch took a sip of Scotch. William continued, "What happened to your boat? I didn't see it in the driveway."  
Mitch answered, "You know what they say about boats. The happiest days are the day you buy it and sell it."  
William responded, "Do they say the same thing about cars, stereos, and wrist watches?" Sweat began to pour from the detective's forehead. William stood up, the revolver sitting on the right arm of the chair, "Why'd you call me earlier today?" William turned to find Mitch holding the revolver aimed straight at William's chest.  
Mitch asked, "How long did you know?"  
William responded, "Long enough to say I'd _bet_ on it." Mitch pulled the trigger, a soft click emitted from the gun. Mitch pulled the trigger several more times. _Click, Click, Click._ William reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out several small bullets and tossed them lightly in his hand. The sound of metal hitting metal was all that could be heard. William continued to stare in Mitch's eyes, "To bad I'm not a betting man."  
Mitch, shaking slightly, said "I'll tell you who did it."  
"You did it."  
Mitch continued, "I'll give you their. . ."  
William silenced him, "No, you did it."  
Mitch collapsed in his chair. William said, "You called me today to ask for help, because that's what friends do. Well here I am." Lifting a single bullet to eye level, the setting sun reflecting off its shiny cover, "I'm here to help."  
Mitch asked, "What are you going to do?"  
William responded, "Nothing." William tossed a single bullet into Mitch's lap. Mitch picked up the bullet and looked at it, "What. . .?" William pulled out one of the Cult handguns from the shoulder holster and cocked it, "Let's say goodbye like the friends we were, not like animals."  
Mitch slowly put the bullet in the revolver. Then Mitch placed the gun underneath his chin, pointing straight at his brain. Mitch hyperventilated, quickly breathing in and out, sweat pouring from him. Mitch flinched and set the gun on his lap, "I can't do it." Looking pleadingly at William, "You do it."  
William shook his head, "No. This is your sin to bear."  
Again Mitch placed the gun under his chin, his hands shaking. Time slowed, Mitch pulled the trigger ever so slightly. In a loud bang, it was over. Mitch was sitting back on his armchair, blood running down his front. Blood and brain matter stuck to the ceiling and floor behind Mitch. William took in the scene, _We all have our sins to bear._  
William holstered his gun and left the house, leaving nothing behind.

Off the coast of L.A., a small fishing boat was sitting on a dark beach. The sun could barely be seen over the ocean, casting a faint light in the sky. On the boat was Neil Milano, he was busy overlooking several boxes covered with plastic. Each box held over one hundred thousand dollars. A black pickup truck was parked several feet away. Neil motioned for the three men standing next to the truck. _Thump._ Neil turned to see a large black square object with a flashing red light. Neil picked up the thing and turned it over, 'Anti-personnel Device. Face toward enemy." Neil threw down the device and jump into the water. The bomb exploded, sending flames ten feet into the air. Burnt money flew in the air, picked up by the wind.  
Neil broke the surface breathing deeply. Anger filled him as he saw the flames and destruction of his father's business. Looking over the side of the flames, Neil noticed an illuminated figure. His heart froze. The figure was none other than William Jenkins. The teen turned and walked away, darkness enveloping him.

"ALL OF IT!" screamed Kyle Milano, grabbing a glass ornament on his office desk and throwing it against the wall. The object shattered and glass littered the ground. Neil called his father's office to give him the bad news. Kyle returned to the phone on his desk. "Alright! Go home! Call every man we've got and send them to my office. We're hunting that son of a bitch down and ending it! Tonight!"  
Neil responded, "Right pops."

In front of the Milano's grand estate, four guards circled the outside of the mansion. The lot of the mansion was forty acres surrounding the prestigious tan building. Kyle paid a pretty penny for all that land. Grass surrounded a large parking area in front of the house. Trees surrounded the high wall around the property. Each guard slowly rotated around the building, each held a small caliber machine gun.  
The guards made their third rotation, each one standing near one side of the house. The guard looking over the back of the house watched over the large pool and barbeque. Pain shot threw the man's stomach. Looking down, a black arrow protruded from the man's abdomen. The man fell on his side, blood pooling on the concrete steps.  
William watched as the guard fell to the ground, silently dying. William wore a simple black tactical vest with a compound bow in his left hand. A military belt contained one Cult leaning on his hip and the second in a holster against his lower back. Several magazines of ammo were wrapped around his waist. Two knives were strapped to each of his shoulders and a .45 Magnum holstered under his left shoulder. A large black bowie knife was placed on his left hip. Visually, William was a shadow, but on a closer look he was an arsenal of weapons. Many of them were hidden, making him even more deadly. William silently moved behind the tree line, gaining a better view of the side of the house casted in shadow. The second guard had no warning as an arrow was sent straight into his neck. Death was instantaneous.  
William rushed to the house and crouched in the shadows, calling out "HELP!" William pulled out two small wickedly curved knives from his belt. The two remaining guard turned the corner seeing the body. William stepped behind the two men, stabbing both of them in their necks. Warm blood flowed over William's gloved hands. William left the bodies to fall to the ground. Entering the house through the glass door, William already knew that the four guards were the only protection for the house. A man like Kyle Milano would never allow anyone inside his house.  
The living room was filled expensive furniture and the walls were covered with expensive paintings. To William surprise, Neil Milano entered the living room with a cell phone in hand. Neil's eyes went wide as he saw William Jenkins. William snapped out of his surprise to rush Neil. William grabbed Neil by the throat and slammed him into the wall. Pulling a shoulder knife, William plunged the knife into Neil's shoulder, pinning the man against the wall. Neil tried to strike at William with his free hand. William simply punched Neil, breaking his noise. William then pulled his last shoulder knife and sent it into Neil's remaining shoulder, holding both shoulders to the wall. Neil screamed, the pain was immense and all he could do was screaming. William stepped back and looked at his handy work, "Stick around." William turned and made his way to the second story.  
Neil screamed, "YOU CAN"T LEAVE ME HERE!"  
William ignored the screams as he climbed the marble staircase. William met a hallway extending to his left and to his right. The hallway on his left showed no signs of light, while right one had a door at the far end with light shining between the crack between the floor and the door. William crept down the long hallway, passing picture after picture of the twins and their parents. William pressed his ears against the door. Hearing nothing, William pulled out the Cult behind his back. Gun in his left hand, William slowly opened the door. Across from William was a beautiful woman, wearing a simple turquoise blue dress and stunningly curly brown hair, sitting at a makeup desk looking at her reflection in a mirror.  
The woman didn't turn as she saw the reflection of who had entered the room, "Welcome William, to my home."  
William looked into the mirror, seeing the stunning face. She had high eyebrows and a sharp chin. William responded, "Hello, Mrs. Milano."  
Mrs. Milano's lips curled, "Are you here to kill me?"  
William answered curtly, "Yes."  
"Might I ask why?"  
William responded in a gruff voice, "You have become corrupted."  
Mrs. Milano's lips drooped slightly, "What did you do with my son?"  
William answered, "He's still alive."  
Mrs. Milano's sighted, "Good. I know what those men did to you was wrong. I have nothing against you, but could you please save my boy."  
William shook his head, "I can't do that."  
A tear slid down Mrs. Milano's cheek, "You know I always believed that we create heaven and hell. (Deep breath) We created our own hell, didn't we?"  
William lifted the gun, aiming at the back of her head, "And I'm the demon that crawled out of it." The gun cracked, blood splashed on the mirror. William looked at his reflection in the mirror. His reflection was tinted in red. William turned and left the room. Mrs. Milano's body was slumped on the wooden desk.  
William made his way down stairs, his thoughts on the image of himself covered in the red. William was shocked out of his personal reflection by Neil Milano yelling at him. William turned to look at the older man. "You look pretty strong. You must work out," William reached to the back of his belt. William pulled out a square block with a black device on it and showed it to Neil. "This is a six ounce piece of C4. Now C4 is an extremely stable substance, pretty much weighs nothing to you," William slaps the C4 into Neil's hand, "You can put a lighter against it, and nothing." William pulled out a roll of tightly woven black string. Wrapping several times around Neil's wrist, William pulled Neil's wrist out and tied it around one of the lamps lining the wall. "What happens is that C4 only explodes when you introduce an electric current." William put 30 seconds on the timer, "When you hold six ounces in an outstretched arms, it feels more like fifty. One hell of a workout." William started the timer and left the house through the way he entered, ignoring the calls of Neil Milano.  
William left the property through the main gate and entered his muscle car. William drove by the house in time to see the massive explosion. Shattered wood and flames flew in all directions, setting fire to the trees in the yard. William looked at the destruction he created, feeling nothing for it. He felt nothing in the acts he just committed. All he could do was continue on. William made his way toward Milano's bank, ready to end the fight.


	8. Chapter 8

Origins  
Chapter 8: Finish The Fight!

Kyle Milano stood behind his office desk on the top floor of his bank. Kyle looked at the twenty men standing before him, "Fifty thousand, fifty thousand for the front pay and fifty thousand for the man who kills him. If you take this money, you're in it till the end." Kyle motioned them to leave. Sitting down, Kyle picked up phone on his desk. Kyle was shocked to find a mechanical voice "This phone is not in service. Please check the number you dialed."  
Kyle stood and walked out of his office. Beckoning six of the men to follow him, Kyle entered the elevator and pushed the button to the garage. "Something's wrong," Kyle said absentmindedly, "We're going to check on my wife and son. THEN, we're going after Jenkins." The elevator beeped as they reached the garage.  
The metal doors opened to find a poorly lit garage. After eight o'clock, the majority of the lights turned off the save energy. About every fifth light was still on, casting shadows in every direction. The grouped walked out of the elevator, Mr. Milano in the rear. Thoughts of what could be wrong racing through his mind. The men were five feet from the elevator before the unthinkable happened.  
Loud shots fired upon the group, William running at full sprint from the center of the garage firing a small carbine machine gun. The front three men fell to the ground, riddled with bullet holes. Kyle dove for the elevator. Crouching next to the corner with the buttons, Kyle franticly pressed the button for the top floor. Bullets sparked as they glanced off metal. The remaining three men were able to pull out their firearms, crouching down next to the wall. The only cover was twenty feet away, the large concrete pillars. The men looked in all directions, but William had disappeared. The metal doors closed, Kyle slumped against the wall of the elevator.  
The three men regrouped, each of them back to back next to the elevator door. One of the men was pressing the up button, hoping for the next elevator. A loud beep sounded. Every man jumped and looked at the door of the second elevator, hearts feeling lighter. Before the doors could even open, William opened fired. Bullets ripped through each of the men's bodies.  
The elevator door opened. William stepped out from behind the closest concrete column. He walked toward the door, making sure not to step on any of the body parts. William looked at the floor buttons and pressed one, the button lite up and the door closed.

Kyle Milano rushed out of the elevator, nearly tripping over his own shoes. "He's here!" Get ready!" Kyle ran past the armed men and went to his desk. Pulling up the security footage, all Kyle could see was static.

Flashback  
William picked the lock to the outside security shack. Inside a security guard was lounging in his chair, his chest slowly rising and falling. William pulled out a small syringe and stuck it into the guard's neck. The guard flinched and relaxed. The syringed contained a large dose of Haldol, a powerful sedative. Looking at the large computer console, William located the power cord. William ripped the power cord from the tower and shoved it into the hard drive. Sparks flew as William walked out of the small room, making sure to close the door when he left.

Kyle looked away from the screen and reached for the phone. There was no tone when the phone reached Kyle's ear. William had cut the communication lines in the garage, that's why he was down there. Kyle brought out his phone and called for his personal helicopter, "I need the chopper here as soon as you can!"  
The person on the other side of the line said he'll be there in seven minutes. Kyle fidgeted, his shaking hands tightening his tie. Everyone jumped as the elevator door beeped. The up button flashed as the elevator reached the floor. The elevator door slowly opened and nothing. The elevator was completely empty.  
Two of the closest men stepped toward the open elevator, guns trained and eyes watching for anything. From the side of the room a small black object flew toward the center of the room. The object hit the ground. The explosion shocked the entire floor. The fourteen men flew in all directions, knocked over by the shockwave. The six men closest to the blast were instantly killed. Kyle Milano panicked and ran to the upstairs, to the helicopter pad.  
William was crouched behind the wall closest to the stairway. William had stopped on the previous floor to use the elevator as a distraction. William lobbed a grenade into the center of the crowd. _One_, the grenade hits. _Two_, grenade explodes. _Three_, William moves from his cover and fires on the two men next to the elevator struggling to stand. Swinging the gun, William fired upon a man wearing a leather jacket that stood up. The man fell backwards as William fired upon the next man to stand up behind him. Three men closest to Kyle's desk stood up and fired upon William. William dove behind a sofa that was light by the grenade. Bullets pelted the sofa, stuffing flew out the cushions. William ejected the cartridge and replaced it. William waited behind the sofa, waiting for the perfect moment.  
Empty clicks emitted from the men's guns. William quickly stood, firing on the men. Blood misted from the bullets entering the bodies. Each of the men fell to the ground. William moved from behind the cover, approaching the door to the roof. Pain hit William on his right side, flinging William to the side. A man with shoulder length blond hair had been lying on the floor, waited for William to pass. The Kevlar vest absorbed the pellets, but the force was enough to fling William off of his feet. The man stood up, shotgun trained on the teenager.  
The gun was a foot from William, when he reacted. William grabbed the barrel and moved it to the side. Blondie pulled the trigger, making a large hole in the tile. William kicked the man and jumped to his feet. Grabbing the gun, the two struggled with the gun. William pumped the shotgun, sending the spent shell to the side. William maneuvered the gun to the blond haired man's right foot. William jabbed the man with his left hand. The criminal's hand convulsed and pulled the trigger. The man's foot exploded. Not much meat remained on the bones. The man screamed at the top of his voice, Steven Tyler would be proud. William grabbed his Cult and placed it under the man's chin. Pulling the trigger, brain matter and blood blew out the back of his head. William stepped back, allowing the man's body to fall forward.  
William turned and moved toward the door. One of the men close to Kyle's destroyed desk moved to grab his gun. William put several more bullets in his chest. Ejecting the magazine, William grabbed another clip from his belt and slammed it into the gun. William entered the stairs and made his way to the roof.  
Kyle Milano was standing on the edge of the helipad, close to the stairway door. The wind howled, whipping his hair around. William kicked the door open. Kyle didn't hear this, so he didn't turn around. William said, "Kyle Milano!" Kyle did not turn around. William yelled at the top of his voice, "KYLE MILANO!" Kyle turned eyes wide with fear. William stepped onto the helipad, Kyle taking several steps back. William stepped forward, Kyle stepped back. William stopped and stood in front of the man. The pair stared, the H of the helipad between them. William yelled, "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!"  
Kyle responded, "YOU TOOK MY SON!"  
"BOTH OF THEM!"  
Kyle was shocked. William rested his right hand on the Cult. Seconds ticked by, each man staring into the other's eyes. Both William and Kyle reacted, Kyle reached for the silver handgun in his coat and William reached for his Cult. William fired as Kyle pulled out his weapon. Kyle fell backwards, bleeding from the bullet in his abdomen. William walked to Kyle's side, kicking the gun away from his hand. William looked down in disgust reaching in his back pocket. "KILLED YOUR BEST FRIEND," throwing Mr. Diamond's custom crocodile wallet near his face. "KILLED YOUR SONS," throwing Neil Milano's black leather wallet with the letters NM embedded on the side. "KILLED YOUR WIFE," throwing a single diamond earring, a gift for their tenth anniversary.  
Tears flowed from Kyle's eyes, "Oh god!"  
William sighed and holstered his weapon, "And now I've killed you." William grabbed Kyle by his leg and dragged him to the side of the building, Kyle screaming, "NO!" Reaching the edge, William dropped the leg and lifted Kyle by his shirt.  
Looking deep into William's blue eyes, Kyle said, "YOU'RE A MONSTER!"  
William said, "Yes, I am," pushing Kyle off the edge. Kyle plummeted to the ground. William watched as Kyle's body cracked the concrete. Blood fountained in all directions, every bone in his body broken and his organs turned to mush. William turned away and made his way down the stairs, making his way to his car.

William made his way to his apartment, still wearing his combat vest and guns. William entered through the gaping hole that was his front door. William pulled off his vest and shoulder revolver, dumping them near the door. William slumped in the chair. Looking out the window, the sky was a clear grey. The sun was about to rise. William could not prevent the emotions and images to cross his mind. The sadness of loss and the heartache of seeing the images of his family murders played again. William pulled out his Cult. Admiring the shininess of the metal, how the light played across its surface. Putting the handgun under his chin, William closed his eyes his finger on the trigger. As William contemplated over his suicide, Sarah's words echoed in his mind, "_Just know that happy feelings can save you_." Other images crept into his mind; the happiness of Christmas dinner with his family, camping at the lake, laughing over jokes. Seconds ticked by, William eyes tightening as he struggled to make a decision. William jerked, moving the gun away. William opened his eyes and looked out his living room window.  
Hours later Sarah was leaning against the wall, looking into William's apartment. Golden sunlight filled the corridor. William stepped out of his apartment, wearing a leather jacket, black pants and a black button up shirt. William carried a large duffel bag in his left hand. Stopping in front of Sarah, William said, "You were right." Looking at Sarah, "Good feeling can save someone. I left something for you, David and Steven. Look in the kitchen cabinets."  
Sarah stepped forward, "Where are you going?"  
William said, "I've got work to do. If you want to know, check the newspaper."  
William walked to the staircase. Sarah called out, "Which section?"  
William stopped on the first step, "Obituaries." William continued down the stairs, not looking back.  
After David and Steven woke up, they entered William's apartment. All that remained in the apartment was rubble and the furniture. Sarah moved to the kitchen and opened the cabinet, Steven and David following her. Inside were three piles of wrapped bills, with a single note folded lying on top of the bottom pile.

William stood in the Central Park, in the place where it all started. William stood for several minutes, taking in the sight.  
_To all those who do evil, rapist, the corrupt, will come to know me well. Criminals that slip through the laws will feel my punishment.  
William Jenkins is dead. . .  
Call me. . .  
The Demon_


End file.
